


I Would Do Anything For You

by Piltoversfinest



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Couple, Cunnilingus, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Good Cop Bad Cop, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Moaning, Oral Sex, Piltover, Piltover's Finest, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bottom caitlyn, top vi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piltoversfinest/pseuds/Piltoversfinest
Summary: Caitlyn took a call of a rare robbery, the sheriff handles the incident with Vi. She doesn't care but the sheriff seems to worry about the situation. As the investigation progresses, they realize the severity of the situation. Will they be able to find out what is happening?
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends), vi/caitlyn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I Would Do Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first time writing a story / fanfic with explicit content and what better than with these ladies (I love them too much). I hope you like it and enjoy the history. AND sorry for my english.

6 a.m., the alarm clock began to sound and a lazy Vi tried to hit the noisy device with her hands.

**VI:** uhgg... shut up you little bitch, leave me 5 more minutes - She said while smashing the alarm clock.

Vi started to get out of bed very slowly, rubbing his eyes between multiple yawns, she laughed when she noticed the broken clock on the nightstand.

**VI** : it's the fourth this week, they don't pay me enough.

She got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After that she got dressed without her shoes and gloves, because she was going to make breakfast. She likes to eat it on the couch while zapping. When Vi finished, she went to the entrance door, putting on her shoes and gauntlets.

**VI:** Here we go, another day - Vi said as she opened the door.

she get on her motorcycle and go to work and see her beautiful sheriff (one of the things that motivated her).

At the end of the ride, she parked in her parking space in the police station and go to her office, which is on the same floor as Caitlyn's.

**VI:** GOOD MORNING NERDS!! 

The guards and officers who were on that floor looked at Vi and they returned her greeting.

**SANDRA:** Good morning to you too, Vi. Sheriff Caitlyn requires your presence.

**VI:** Cupcake is already missing me!!?

**SANDRA:** Sigh…

Vi immediately went to the door of Caitlyn's office, she entered suddenly without knocking and making a fuss.

**VI:** CUPCAKE GOOD MORNING !! HOW IS MY BEST BOSS!?

**CAITLYN:** Vi.. how many times I have to tell you. You may not come in like that.

**VI:** C'mon honey bun, i know you love it - She said flirtatiously.

**CAITLYN:** HONEY BUN!!? Vi, I allowed you to call me Cupcake, but this.. Stop calling me pet names.

**VI:** Haha nope I’m never gonna stop.

**CAITLYN:** Hmm you… Anyway Vi sit down, We have a serious problem.

**VI:** What's going on? Is that bastard already blowing things up?. Cause I go and...

**CAITLYN:** No, it's not her, don't worry.

**VI:** So .. What’s happening?

**CAITLYN:** It´s the governor, yesterday around 11p.m., thieves ransacked his house. We have to find out what's happening.

**VI:** What, it’s just a fucking robbery!!?. I thought it was something delightfully violent.. Cupcake I wanna to beat up and blow heads, not to be a scientific police officer. Rookies can take care of that, we're here for more important things.

**CAITLYN:** Sigh, Vi is not just "a robbery", they have stolen a hextech crystal, it going to be used for harmful purposes. We have to go to the crime scene right now.

**VI:** Okeeyy you win cait, you know that I would go with you until the end of the world, but I´ll get bored.

**CAITLYN:** Come on don’t be lazy, we have work to do.

Caitlyn and Vi drove to the governor's house. When they arrived at the crime scene some investigators and officers were already there. They greeted the sheriff and the enforcer and they led them to the governor’s office. They had broken the safe box and stoled the crystal.

**HARKNOR:** There it is Sheriff. I leave you all the evidence that we have found. Surely you can find more – He said as he gave Caitlyn the reports.

**CAITLYN:** Thank you very much Harknor, Vi and I take care of this room, you investigate the rest of the house. Understood?

**HARKNOR:** Understood Sheriff, if we find anything you will be reported immediately.

**VI** : Ugh… now look for footprints and other things, this is going to be torture – she said while pouting like a little girl.

**CAITLYN:** Vi, stop. Not everything in life is hitting and breaking walls, we must investigate what happened here.

**VI:** Alright, alright – Vi said as she approached Caitlyn flirtatiously. But I prefer to start investigating you ;)

**CAITLYN:** Wh .. What!!??

Suddenly Vi grabbed Caitlyn and sat her down on the desk with a lustful gaze.

**CAITLYN:** V.. Vi.. what you think you’re doing!!? Stop fooling around – Trying to escape from her.

**VI:** Hmm cupcake, I know you love this. Just a few kisses.

**CAITLYN:** Enou…. Enough.. Vi..

**VI:** c'mere babe, I want you…

Vi whispered in cait´s ear and kissed passionately, Caitlyn was reluctant at first but then agreed. They began fighting Vi´s tongue pushed into Cait´s lip but the sheriff wouldn´t give in, so the pinkette gave her a buttslap and caitlyn gasped allowing vi entrance and Their tongues intertwined in a passionate kiss. Suddenly Vi go to cait´s neck and sucked trying to find her a sweet spot, when she did it, the sheriff let out a moan of pleasure.

**VI:** You like that?

**CAITLYN:** Ohh yes Vi… - Caitlyn was exhausted. But we must stop it Immediately.

**VI:** The party hasn't started yet.

Vi started to pull down the top of caitlyn's dress and proceeded to unclasp caitlyn´s bra. Then she began to massage cait´s right breast with one hand and suck the other, the sheriff let out a moan of pure bliss.

**CAITLYN:** My lord!! You are so good at this… Alright, you've convinced me...

Cait up her skirt of the dress and took off her underwear, Vi knelt down and started to circle cait´s clit and licked her little thing up and down.

**CAITLYN:** Vi don´t stop now!! - Caitlyn groaned

While licking, Vi introduced her fingers into cait without warning and she screamed in pleasure. Vi darted her fingers in and out at an increasing pace as cait got wetter and wetter. She lapped up all of the sheriff juice. Suddenly her walls closed around Vi´s fingers and cait threw her head back.

**CAITLYN:** I´M CUMMING VI, DON´T STOP NOW THAT´S AN ORDER!! 

**VI:** Shhh Cupcake they´ll hear us.

**CAITLYN:** I said don´t stop, I'm nearly there.

Suddenly two officers entered into Governor´s office.

**BEATRICE:** Sheriff, we found a note and… - Being confused when seeing the scene.

**VI:** SHIT umm, It's not what it seems, just two friends who speak differently than other people, "very close together".

**CAITLYN:** VIII!! - Cait covered her body, she was really ashamed.

**HARKNOR:** Exc .. Excuse me sherrif.

**CAITLYN:** No need to apologize. One of the belts on my leg was quite tight and vi was taking off.

**VI:** I prefer to take off something else - Winking at Cait.

**CAITLYN:** VI!! Sigh .. Well forget all this. what did you find out?

**HARKNOR:** W..we found a note on one of the tables - He said still a bit confused by the situation.

**CAITLYN:** They have left on that table. Hmm I don't like, this it seems like a trap.

**VI:** What are they trying to do?

**CAITLYN:** Let me see that note.

Harknor handed the note and Caitlyn analyzed it while Vi took a closer look.. Vi was reading and her eyes wide open when she saw who had signed that note. The Demons of Factory wood, one of Vi's old gang.

**VI:** Don´t fuck with me!! Those bastards, I'm going to blow them up again.

**CAITLYN:** Vi wait!! this is a trap and they are looking for a bait. If you go to that address alone, the worst could happen.

**VI:** Grrr !! Okay cait, let's all go. As soon as I catch them they will regret it.

**CAITLYN:** Can you gather the others and prepare the cars? We must to go now.

**HARKNOR/BEATRICE:** Immediately sheriff!!

**CAITLYN:** Vi we have to be careful so that everything goes well. And finish... you know, "our meeting" - She said in a serious tone.

**VI:** Ufff Cupcake ... let's finish this quickly, cause when I catch you I'm not going to let you go...

Caitlyn, Vi, the investigators and the officers moved to the place, with highly caution. It´s an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city.

To be continue…


End file.
